


Not Too Hot, Not Too Cold

by Control_Room



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Bad Puns, Cute, Date Night, Dates, Fluff, Going out, Husbands, Jokes, Kisses, Kissing, Love, M/M, Married Life, Puns & Word Play, Sweet, married date, needed something happy, related to tbp, so bad theyre good, so soft, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/pseuds/Control_Room
Summary: In essence, the perfect date.
Relationships: Joey Drew/Henry Stein
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	Not Too Hot, Not Too Cold

**Author's Note:**

> takes place after the linework, somewhere in the colors

They were going out to a movie. Or a restaurant. It was tuesday, again. 

Date night. First they would go to the park, as always, and then they would decide where to go next. 

“Hey, Joey,” Henry began slowly, smiling slightly, carefully setting aside his last inked paper. “You know how I’m a doctor, right?”

“Yes, Henry, of c-course I know, I’ve b-been your study buddy for years,” Johan picked up the stack of finished frames, skimming through them. “Why do you ask?”

“I’ve got a suspicion that I’m lacking in vitamin u,” Henry grinned. “Mind being a doll and helping me out with that? Especially because im porce- _leaning_ towards you.”

Johan, shocked, snorted, then tried to hold in his laugh, lips twitching. 

“And, as a doc, I wouldn’t mind you sailing into the port of my arms,” Henry added with a wink. “I’d love to see how far our relation- _ship_ would go into that ocean of your heart. I’d love to get lost at sea in there, _marooned_ in those gorgeous eyes of yours.”

“Let’s go upstairs after I d-drop this stuff off with our dear projectionist,” Joey murmured in suggestion, looking to the floor with that wonderfully slight smile. “Just a _norman_ day in the studio, hm? Not to _polk_ f-fun. It would _brighten_ the day once the work’s b-been delivered. Including seeing you through cleaner _lenses_.”

“Speaking of cleaning, I would love to push you to the _wall_ -y, _frankly_ , and do a quick check,” Henry playfully nudged Johan as they walked. “To make sure you got behind your ears.”

“Are you a goddamn cat?” Joey asked, bemused. “I know exactly h-how you’d check that.”

“If I were, I’d spend all nine lives with you.”

That earned a full laugh pulsing out from Joey’s mouth. 

“You’re a kit- _ten_ ,” Henry smirked, glancing about to make sure no one other than Joey would catch the next part of that flirt. “Good thing I’m the one that makes you purr.”

“Henry!” Joey gasped, blushing, ears tilting back. “You can’t say such a thing! Well, um, at l-least not at work. Someone could hear.”

“It’s not like everyone doesn’t know, I’ll _grant_ you that,” Henry kissed Joey’s hand, his fingers then wrapping around darker ones. “This looks heavy, so I’m gonna hold it.”

“Oh, Henry,” Johan smiled, kissing the top of the other’s head. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, so much,” Henry sighed, grinning wider. “If you tried to compress all of it into a single universe it would make a black hole, and it would pull me in. Preferably into your bed.”

“I might not be a c-communist, Henry, but it is _our_ bed,” Joey retorted, smiling as he turned away to the stairs. Henry blushed, still grinning like a wolf. “Ah, there’s Mr. Polk.”

After they dropped off the papers, they went upstairs to get ready, just like Johan had earlier said they should. Henry had gotten his outfit ready beforehand, and changed quickly, waiting for Joey in the kitchen, dare I say, cooking up more puns. 

“One of the kids left raisins in their lunch,” Henry noted when Joey entered from their room, looking into one of the brown bags. “Want ‘em?”

“No thanks, not now,” Johan replied, adjusting his tie. He then took off his suit jacket to replace it with his cloak, fastening it under his collar and fixed tie. “D-do you want them?”

“Nah, I’d rather have a date,” Henry trailed a hand down Joey’s side, holding one of the dried fruits up enticingly, which he took from a different child’s lunch. “Share one with me?”

“Sure,” Joey responded, extending his hand to take it. Henry did not give it to him that way, instead putting it half into his mouth and smiling, beckoning Johan to bite it back. Joey flushed, yet knelt anyways, their lips barely brushing - until Henry’s hand came to the back of his head, pulling him into a kiss, teeth scraping against Joey’s slightly as he bit the date to cut it. They, eyes meeting, blushed like schoolboys as Johan stood back to full height. “Thank you, Ray. ‘Twas honey sweet.”

“Not nearly as much as you, honey,” Henry rebuffed, popping another date into his mouth. “Definitely a good preview for your _mov_ -ies.” 

“So you decided on what you want to d-do?” Joey asked, raising a brow, trying not to smile again so fast. “Planning on _reel_ -ing me in with a f-film?”

“Just you and no _copy_ , _right_ ,” Ray assured him, the pun dulled by the apology in his eyes. “Thank you again. For everything.” 

“Thank _you_ ,” Johan punctuated the words with a kiss, “For getting better. It would’ve been a crying shame to have t-to leave my world.”

“I’m over the _moon_ for you,” Henry whispered. “If I were a wolf, you’d have me howling.”

“Don’t I already?” Joey asked, kissing him again. Henry hummed in affirmation, pulling him closer to kiss him better. “Love you.”

“Love you, too,” Henry murmured, holding him close, pulling his legs around his waist to seat him onto the chair with him. Panting as they drew apart, he suggested, “Maybe we should stay home tonight.”

“And miss date night? Never,” Joey protested, smiling even as he was drawn swiftly back to Henry’s lips. “Though a m-movie would be a good idea. Dark, fun, entertaining, c-close, easy to kiss my handsome, strong, and very wonderful husband.”

“Sounds like a dream,” Henry said, lifting his knees a tad to bring Joey’s body closer. “A very, very, nice dream. With popcorn.”

“Definitely with popcorn,” Johan solemnly agreed, breaking into a smile. “Extra buttery. Strawberry soda on the side.”

“I think I’ll go with blueberry,” Henry decided, kissing Joey’s brow. “Bound to be delicious.”

“Shall we be off, then?”

“With you, my honeybee, let’s _buzz_ off, eh?”

“Henry!”

“What can I say?” Henry shrugged, smiling. “I’m a sunflower, I attract my bee.”

“Fine, then, _cute_ -cumber,” Joey giggled. “You’re one _fine_ -apple. Of course I’d _fly_ to ya.”

Henry laughed, delighted.


End file.
